


King of the Geeks

by out_there



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-14
Updated: 2005-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, okay," John placated, turning his empty hands palm up, "I apologise for having ever doubted you. You were right: the gizmo worked. You are now, and ever will be, King of the Geeks."</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of the Geeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



"Well?" Rodney demanded, taking a half-step back from the bench and setting one hand on his hip. He was staring at John, eyes squinting up and mouth pulling down, like hearing 'I'm sorry' was the important thing here.

It wasn't a pose that induced fear, but John did manage not to grin.

"Okay, okay," John placated, turning his empty hands palm up, "I apologise for having ever doubted you. You were right: the gizmo worked. You are now, and ever will be, King of the Geeks."

Rodney huffed, turning back to the gizmo's smoking circuits. "Like the science team would ever acknowledge a power structure as fundamentally backwards and nepotistic as a monarchy."

From the other side of the lab, Zelenka looked up from his computer and caught John's eye. He gave a small nod, supporting Rodney's complaint, then went back to reading the graphs on his screen.

This time, John did grin. "What's your preferred title?"

Rodney's fingers were busy untangling half-melted wires. "I have a certain fondness for God Emperor."

"Because a planet full of water is so similar to deserts and sandworms," Zelenka muttered, just loud enough for John to hear. He didn't look up, and neither did Rodney, so this was probably a conversation they'd had before.

Geeks in their natural habitat. It was the best free entertainment Atlantis had to offer.

"So if you're God Emperor of the Geeks," and that made Rodney glance at John, if only for a moment, "what does that make Zelenka?"

"My second-in-command."

"He doesn't get a fancy title?"

Zelenka raised his head, his perfectly serious expression framed by messy hair. "Grand Vizier."

"Grand Vizier?" Rodney echoed and then cursed as two of the wires sparked.

"As in," Zelenka gave a small smile, "the power behind the throne."


End file.
